


What if Chloé didn't show up for another 3 seconds in the Horrificator?

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, F/M, Fluff, THIS HAS PRETTY MUCH NO PLOT, idk I'm tired, idk where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Marinette was a nice girl. She was kind and quiet, yet never hesitated to stand up to Chloé or any other bully that occurred. Usually it was Chloé, but sometimes kids from other classes would pick on Mylene or Max and she was always there to defend them. Adrien liked her enough, but didn't know her too well. She was ambitious, yet humble. Humble enough to insist on keeping Mylene as the lead actress in their student film. Despite the constant nagging she still believed it was Mylene who needed to be on the screen. Chloé was annoying and over bearing as usual, but Marinette had even managed to appease her and get her out of the room. After that, they had no actress. That was until Alya talked her in to it.

     Juleka had been powdering Adrien's face for the past twenty minutes. Despite his already nearly flawless completion, he understood the need for makeup on film. The girls that were being filmed probably already had makeup on, so they didn't need to be touched up. His ears perked up at the sound of Marinette's timid voice and looked over at his blushing classmate.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh! N-nothing," she stuttered.

"Okay! Let's get started! Horrificator take…I dunno 1000. Anyways…action!" Nino called. The camera was rolling and Adrien kept his gaze on Marinette. Rule number one: never break the fourth wall.

"I'm not scared of that monster, inspector Jones…" Marinette said, reciting the lines perfectly. The way she said it and the way she held herself was Oscar worthy. She could actually make a good actress.

     Adrien settled his hands on her hips, reminding himself to apologize later, and gently pulled her closer. Her own hands were on his chest, perfect to what the script had said as they drew closer. He had to crane his neck to come barely close enough, and was thankful when she caught on and barely lifted herself on her toes. Her fingers shifted and nervously grabbed on to the collar of his white shirt. He closed his eyes and so did she. The space between them was so small but it might as well be a valley. If the suspense wasn't killing him it was surely killing her. Her palms were sweaty, and her cheeks were definitely flushed. She couldn't believe she was actually about to kiss Adrien Agreste.

     The moment their lips touched he felt odd. It was a good type of odd. Sure he's kissed dozens of girls before in these types of situations. It was for a photoshoot, or he was in a class project or play that required a kiss. He even fake dated another model as a publicity stunt and kissed for the cameras. But this fake kiss was so different. He couldn't place his finger on why, but something inside him sparked. Her warm and soft lips barely pressed against his, but he felt more emotion and energy in this single kiss than all the kisses he's shared in his life. He was reluctant to hold back, but the script had called for a short kiss. When he did the door opened with a bang at the same time. Everyone looked over to see Chloé looking furious at Marinette.

"How dare you!"

 

* * *

 

     It had been days since that kiss, but to Adrien it might as well have been an eternity. The longer it had been since he's felt her sweet lips the more insane he went. Nothing felt the same. Not even with Ladybug. It all felt hopeless anyways since she was so adamant on keeping their identities a secret and her heart out of his reach. Over the past few days he really noticed Marinette's kindness and grace. Especially towards him. Nino would tease him about the kiss a couple times and say stuff like "you lingered for .5 seconds. Are you in love?" or "So when's the wedding? I was looking at the footage and you guys are just perfect for each other." He didn't know why, but apparently his friend found it amusing even though he was the one who wrote in the kiss. Maybe he was jealous, he did notice him staring at Marinette a couple time. Then again so was he recently.

     It was her lips. They were mesmerizing. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft they were, and how he could vouch for how incredibly sweet they were. With each passing day he was more and more tempted to pull her aside and kiss her again. It had been a week by now, and Chloé was still salty about the kiss. It seemed he wasn't the only one hung up on it. She tried to pick fights with her from time to time, but by the end of the week it had succumbed to bitter muttering and glaring. At least on Chloé's side.

     Marinette was on cloud 9 ever since the famous kiss. Nothing could spoil her mood. Not even nasty notes and comments from Chloé. She was too busy day dreaming about the kiss on repeat. It was a regularly scheduled program in Marinette's brain. Wake up, think of the kiss. Eat breakfast, think of the kiss. Walk to school, and never pay attention in class because the kiss was playing over and over. Sometimes she even dreamed about it in different scenarios. At the park, at the beach, in the bakery, in the store, under the stars, and even on top of the Eiffel Tower. It was innocent and totally make believe. She understood that. It was still fun to day dream.

"Dude, what's up with you lately? You keep looking over your shoulder," Nino whispered to Adrien in the middle of class.

"Hm? No I'm not," he denied. He knew very well that he was glancing over his shoulder at least twice a minute. It was now two weeks since he had kissed Marinette and he was on the verge of standing up and doing it again right then and there.

"Yes you are. Are you paranoid about something? Do you need to like go to the health office and chill?" He asked. Adrien shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he replied vaguely.

"Oh would you look at that! It's been exactly two weeks since Marinette tried to steal away my Adrikins!" Chloé suddenly shouted during the lull of the class. The teacher had stepped out to speak with the principal. Marinette was too busy in her own head to realize Chloé was talking about her, but Adrien reacted right away.

"Get over it, Chlo," he snapped. At first he was patient with her, but now he was just annoyed. It had been two weeks she needed to let it go.

"Why are you so snappy? I just wanted to protect our love. You act like you enjoyed the kiss," she sneered. Adrien turned pink and glanced over at Marinette who was just realizing there was something going on.

"Whoa, Chloé, calm-"

"Yeah I did enjoy it. Is that a crime?" He interrupted Marinette before she could finish speaking. The classroom was quiet as Marinette's eyes bulged at Adrien. What did he just say?

"Y-you're joking, right? There's no way you actually enjoyed kissing her," Chloé said. Adrien glanced over at Mari. Her face was bright red and her eyes were wide. He couldn't decipher if it was a good or a bad reaction.

"Why would I joke about that? It's not that unbelievable. Marinette is a very pleasant person, s-so I'm not ashamed to say that I liked kissing her," he stated. He heard a few whispers spread through out the class followed by a couple of giggles. Crap.

"Dude, he's totally in to you," Alya whispered to Marinette. She shot a glare to her best friend.

"S-shut up," she hissed.

"Well, if you liked it so much, why don't you do it again? Prove that you're not lying," Chloé challenged. Adrien perked up at her challenge. Finally a good(ish) excuse.

"S-stop it, Chloé. Leave me out of-" she stopped talked as Adrien stood up from his chair. He glared at Chloé for a moment before promptly turning to face Marinette and cupping her face. He leaned over her desk and pulled her over for their lips to meet. Her eyes were wide while his were screwed shut. He took his time to even shift his head to fit with hers better and press a second kiss to her pink lips. When he pulled back her eyes were still wide, and her mouth felt numb. Adrien gave a satisfied smile over to Chloé and sat down just as the teacher came in.


	2. Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like a lot of you wanted more???????? Idk why????????????? Here is my trash

     Marinette.exe stopped functioning for the rest of the class. She couldn't even manage to return her bottom jaw to her top one. Alya was the one who had to close her mouth. Chloé was on the same boat, except when Sabrina tried to close her mouth for her she growled and snapped her teeth at her fingers. The brat glared at Marinette for the remainder of the class period while Mari was too busy having a mental break down.

     Did he actually do that? Did Adrien Agreste seriously kiss her…again? Like without being filmed or anything like that? Without a script? Using his free will? No way she must've been imagining things. There was no way Adrien actually just did that. It must've been another one of her day dreams…but if it was a day dream why was Chloé glaring at her so hard? Could she read minds? Did she read Marinette's mind? Has she been reading her mind for the past two weeks?? Hopefully not because Marinette had spent a lot of time day dreaming about kissing Adrien. Maybe that's why she never calmed down since the first kiss. She was reading her mind the entire time. That or she was incapable of reasoning. Now that she thought about it Marinette more suspected the latter. Of course mind reading was still a possibility…maybe.

     Meanwhile Adrien was smiling like an idiot. A complete idiot who's best friend was kinda concerned about his happiness after causing such chaos. The blond was blind to the two girls reactions, but Nino could see them clear as day. Chloé was glaring at Marinette, even though it was Adrien who had kissed her, and Marinette was clutching the sides of her head trying not to have a mental breakdown. Nino looked back at his bro.

"Dude…what's up with you?" He asked. Adrien looked over at his friend, that stupid smile still spread across his face.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm better than fine," he replied a little too cheerily. Nino glanced over at Alya who was also observing the boy's odd behavior.

"Bro, do you not see the mess you've made?" He questioned.

"You mean Chloé? She was already a mess," he said.

"No, like Marinette."

"Huh?" Adrien checked over his shoulder to see Marinette softly banging her head on her desk while Alya rubbed her back.

"Um…"

"Marinette! Stop banging your head on the desk!" The teacher shouted. Marinette stopped with her forehead pressed against the wood before whining and moving her head to squish her cheek against the wood. Alya giggled as she pouted. This girl was officially malfunctioning.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Kill me, Alya. I think Chloé can read my mind," she whimpered. Alya laughed.

"She's not smart enough to do that."

"Ugh, but if she can't then…oh my god did he actually just do that?" She whispered. Alya nodded.

"He lip locked you like you were a key hole and he was the key just for you," she confirmed. Marinette groaned.

"Nooooo, now Chloé is gonna hate me moreeee."

"But Adrien kissed you," Alya pointed out. Marinette pouted and buried her head in her arms.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Who knows, he might try to kiss you again," she teased and whispered in her ear. Marinette tried to push her back and whined in protest.

"He did say he liiiikeeeed itttttt," she continued and lifted the small lock of hair in front of her ear to speak directly in to her ear drum. Marinette waved her away and glared up at her.

"Lies," she denied.

"You're hilarious-"

"Alya and Marinette! If you're so insistent on talking, why don't you two move the conversation to the principals office!" The teacher screamed. Marinette turned bright red and Alya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Okay," she scoffed and stood up. She tugged on Mari's arm and the two girls made their way out of the classroom. Marinette started to walk to the principals office, but Alya quickly stalled her.

"Hold up girl. We're not actually going to Mr. D's office," she told her.

"But…the teacher-"

"Is a butt face. We're going rouge," she interrupted with a grin. Mari sighed.

"Really? When has going rogue ever gone right?" She questioned popping out her hip and crossing her arms with sass.

"65% of the time it works all the time," she replied and started walking off to a different direction. Just as Marinette was about to follow her, the classroom door opened and none other than Adrien Agreste slipped out of the room. The moment he spotted her he grinned and she turned bright red.

"A-Adrien! What are you doing out here?" She squeaked. Alya was already halfway down the stairs when she heard her friends timid voice.

"I asked to use the bathroom," he replied.

"Well…t-the rest room is o-over there," she stuttered. He chuckled and stepped closer to her.

"I don't actually need to use the bathroom. I really just wanted to talk to you," he confessed. Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Oh, uh r-really? What d-did you wanna talk…about?" she stammered.

"Cmon girl, you can do this," Alya whispered to herself as she carefully listened to their conversation.

"I uh wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to surprise you so much, and it was wrong of me to kiss you without permission," he said. What a gentleman. He really was too good to be true.

"You can kiss me whenever you want," she hummed dreamily.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean uh d-don't worry about it! Chloé was being dumb and provoking you, s-so it's no big deal. I understand. B-besides some girls dream about kissing you and spend all their days in class day dreaming about it…b-but I don't! T-that's haha crazy stuff, am I right? L O L, right?" She laughed nervously. Adrien turned pink himself. Day dreaming about kissing in class?

"Yeah, lol…did you like it? The kiss I mean?" He asked. Marinette was surprised by his question. He sounded almost insecure, and scared that she would say no. Did he really think he was a bad kisser?

"Um…I liked it…" she admitted.

"Did you like it a lot, or are you just saying that?" He smirked.

"I-I'm not just s-saying that. Y-you're a really good k-kisser," she was only getting worse. Her face was probably as red as a cherry, and she was trembling with nerves.

"You're not too bad yourself," he grinned. Marinette felt like she was about to blow up. Did he really just say that? This boy was gonna be the death of her.

"Um…"

"Do you…could I possibly…kiss you again?" He sounded so anxious as the question left his lips. Marinette froze as she processed what exactly he was asking for.

"Kiss…again?" Were the only two words she could muster. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I know it's seems a bit weird or unexpected, but I kinda like kissing you," he confessed.

"Get it, girl!" Alya said a little louder than she intended. Marinette glared down at her friend over the railing and Alya slapped her hand over her lips.

"What was that? Is Alya still with you?" He questioned and moved to peer over the railing as well. Alya gave a sheepish smile and waved up at him.

"Hey."

"Uh. Hey."

"I'm just…passing by…and now I'm leaving…you two will be alone. Who knows what will happen? I won't. The possibilities are endless," she said as she slowly walked off and then bolted in to a run. He watched her dive in to a random classroom and then looked over at an utterly embarrassed Marinette.

"I-I'm sorry, she's nosey," Mari mumbled. He chuckled and turned to face her. He leaned his elbow against the railing and pulled some of her fringe out of her face.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Marinette turned red again when she felt him touch her and looked over at him nervously.

"O-okay."

"So. Is that a yes or a no?"

"A yes or no to what?"

"Another kiss."

"W-were you serious about that!" She blurted.

"Kinda most definitely."

"Um…" she looked away nervously. She was unbelievably jittery and shaky. All because he wanted to kiss her again. This was maddening. She absolutely wanted to kiss him again, but she felt too scared to face him and say yes. Her body trembled as she stared down at the railing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she managed.

"If you don't want to you don't have to. I'm not upse-" 

     Before he could finish speaking she had grasped his lapels and tugged him closer. Her lips collided with his and she tensed at the initial contact. Her shoulders were to her ears and her eyes were screwed shut as she let her lips press against Adrien's. Although he was definitely surprised at first, he was quick to kiss her back and gently cup her face. Soon enough she relaxed and loosened her grip on his shirt until her hands were flat against his chest. It was short and sweet, but a little too short and not enough sweet. When they pulled back Marinette was still bright red and Adrien was smiling.

"You're cute," he murmured. Just as he was about to lean in for another the door was slammed open and they looked over to see Chloé standing in the doorway.

"Ha! I told you they were out here!" She shrieked pointing a the two of them.

"Marinette! I told you to see the principal with Alya! And Adrien! You told me you were going to the bathroom!" The teacher shouted. Oops. Busted.

"Uh-"

"To the principals office now!"


	3. Why do so many people want this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all know this was supposed to be a fricken one shot.

"What exactly is the problem, Mendeleiev?" Mr. Damocles asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I had originally sent Alya Césaire and Marinette Dupain-Cheng down to your office because they were talking too much in class. Then Adrien asked to go to the bathroom only for me to discover he had snuck out to…canoodle with Ms. Cheng!" The teacher growled whole glaring at her students. Adrien flinched at her shrill voice when she raised we volume. He, Marinette, and Alya all day in front of Mr. Damocles with their heads down in shame.

"I see. That is rather irresponsible and inappropriate. Especially for you Mr. Agreste," he replied. The blond looked up at the principal with a guilty expression. He probably felt the most shame out of all three of them. Unless you count embarrassment as shame. Then he was tied with Marinette.

"I will accept any consequences you see fit," he muttered solemnly. Marinette looked over at him with a concerned expression. He sounded like he was taking all the blame, and she didn't feel like it was fair. It wasn't entirely his fault. The girl then looked at Damocles with her head high and s calm yet determined look on her face.

"Me too. I'm equally at fault here," she announced. Adrien gaped at her while Damocles nodded.

"I'm glad that you both understand what you did was wrong and are willing to accept punishment. Because of this I'll go easy on you since you two don't get in trouble a lot. As for Alya her punishment wouldn't have been as severe since she only broke one rule. Alya will stay for lunch detention today while both Adrien a Marinette will attend Sunday detention this weekend," he said. Alya sighed with relief and Marinette nodded. The only one who seemed to disagree was Adrien.

"Wait, i-it was honestly all my fault. Marinette should just have the lunch detention with Alya-"

"I will decide how you three will be punished, Mr. Agreste. I understand that you probably feel guilty, but the matter of the fact is you aren't the only one responsible," the principal interrupted.

"Now, I think Ms. Mendeleiev has been away from her class for long enough. Why don't you all return to your classroom," he said. Adrien frowned and Mendeleiev nodded. 

     The students followed their teacher back to their classroom and settled back in to their seats. Chloé looked a little too smug for Adrien to forgive her anytime soon, and his mind was too distracted to pay attention for the rest of the day. After he had settled for a while he sighed as he thought back to earlier. The way she tugged him close and pressed her lips to his felt magical. Until then he was the one to kiss her and the two times he did it was relatively short. If Chloé hadn't interrupted he would've gladly continued kissing Marinette out in that hallway. He didn't care who would've saw them, kissing her was like heaven.

     He was officially mad at Chloé. Usually he would be disappointed or annoyed with her pettiness, but now he was just angry. Call him selfish, but when Chloé interrupted him and Marinette he had never felt so upset with her. As childhood friends he could understand why she did the things she did. That doesn't mean he condones them or approves of the way she treats people. It just means he understands what is making her act that way. But he was still mad. He looked over at his childhood friend and frowned. She almost looked proud of what she did. It put him in a sour mood.

 

* * *

 

     Adrien sat on the steps in front of the school Sunday morning. He knew he was early, but a part of him knew it was because he was hoping to spend some time with Marinette before they were doomed to about 6 hours of silence. Unfortunately she couldn't read minds and had no idea he was out there. She lived right next to the school, so she walked over five minutes before it started. When she saw Adrien on the steps she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty thinking about how long he must've been sitting there by himself. The girl quietly made her way next to him and sat down on the steps. It was only when she cleared her throat did he realize she was there. His head popped up and he looked over and smiled when green connected with blue.

"You're here," he said. She smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah. How long have you been waiting?" She asked.

"Not too long. Probably about ten or fifteen minutes," he replied after checking the time on his phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! If I had known you were out here sooner I would've joined you," she apologized. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," he assured her and patted her shoulder. Marinette opened her mouth to say something when the rattling of keys distracted both of the students. Mr. Damocles was walking up the steps while looking through his key ring for the right key. He stopped at the door and the two teens got up to wait for him to open it. Once he finally got the correct key and unlocked the door he lead the two students inside and closed the doors behind them.

"Alright. Ms. Mendeleiev should be here in a few minutes. She'll be correcting papers and working on lesson plans while you two work on an assignment she will give you. I know neither of you have had Sunday detention, so I told her to go easy on you two. However, I highly doubt she'll allow you two to sit together," he informed them and glanced at their hands. The teens followed his gaze and realized that their fingers had somehow intertwined. Both of them turned red before letting their hands fall and looking away nervously.

"Anyways, I'll be in my office and she will not hesitate to send either of you to me if you misbehave," he added. They nodded and the principal walked away and up to his office.

"This doesn't seem like a terrible punishment," Adrien murmured to Marinette. She nodded.

"Yeah. I've heard of worse," she agreed as they started walking to Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. It was locked indicating that she wasn't here yet, so the two sat waiting never to the door. Adrien's phone was starting to go crazy, but he didn't pay attention to it since so far it's only been snapchats from Chloé. She's been doing it all morning sending pictures of her pouting and the lovely day she's been having. Of course it was followed by backhanded apologies and passive aggressive smiles. He sighed as he read the blue text she sent in the app.

"You okay?" Marinette asked.

"Chloé is bothering me again," he replied and showed her the message.

"'Y'know if you hadn't kissed that slime ball in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess'…what?"

"She doesn't make any sense, but she's just being annoying," he sighed.

"When is she not?" Marinette grumbled in agreement.

"Usually I can forgive and ignore the awful things she does, but this time I'm just really mad," he admitted. Marinette looked over at him.

"What's different this time?" She asked.

"Well…um…" he trailed off turning pink and looked away. This was going to be hard to tell her.

"Was it because she just didn't let it go? I mean the first time was over two weeks ago. If she hadn't pestered you about it we wouldn't have kissed again," Marinette pointed out. He shook his head.

"That's a valid point, but that's not the reason why…"

"Okay. What is it then?" She questioned curiously. 

     He managed to make eye contact, but that turned out to be a big mistake. She was smiling, giving him support to say what he wanted, and her eyes were so beautiful. They glistened and sparkled like the blue wrapper on a seasonal Kiss chocolate. Her entire being just seemed to glow and radiate love and beauty. No wonder he was drawn to her. He was speechless and he observed her pink cheeks and sparkling eyes.

"Adrien?"

"Um…it's…I-I…" he cleared his throat. He wanted to kiss her again…so bad.

"She was just so j-jealous and… she i-interrupted us…" why couldn't he speak clearly? Why was he so tongue tied? It was nerve wracking to admit it, but he wanted to.

"Interrupted us…like…?"

"Outside the classroom…interrupted," he nodded. Marinette took a while to process the information he had presented her with.

"D-do you mean-"

"Morning you two," Ms. Mendeleiev greeted as she unlocked her door. The two students sat up.

"Morning," they greeted.

"You two will be working on homework the entire time today and completing tasks I need you today. It is essentially study hall and student aid," she told them and opened the door for them.

"Yes ma'am," Marinette replied.

"That sounds doable," Adrien said.

"Good. Oh, and you two can't sit together. I won't allow that," she added as they walked in to the classroom.

"Figured," Adrien muttered under his breath while Marinette nodded. She sat in her usual spot while Adrien sat on the other side of the aisle in the front. He almost regretted it because it was rather difficult to see her, but when he caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye he figured he could live with his decision. At least she could see him.

"I'm going to be grading and correcting papers for an hour or so, so you guys can get started on any assignments or homework that needs to get done," Ms. Mendeleiev spoke as she sat at the teachers desk. They nodded and pulled their school work out of their backpacks.

     Adrien didn't have a lot of school work to finish, so instead he pulled out his Chinese text book and started translating it for his assignment from his tutor due next week. Marinette on the other hand was in a similar situation but got her school work out of the way before moving on to a design project she was working on for Alya. She looked over at Adrien a lot more than she cared to admit, but every so often she would catch his green eyes too. He was honestly trying his best to focus on his work, but knowing she was so close was so distracting. All he wanted was an excuse to be next to her or for Ms. Mendeleiev to leave so they could be alone. Soon his wishes were granted when Ms. Mendeleiev stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to the staff room to get some coffee. You two stay put," she ordered and exited the room. Once she closed the door they instantly made eye contact and giggled.

"How's your work going?" Marinette asked. Adrien set down his pencil and walked over to lean on her desk.

"Pretty good, how about you?" He replied peering over at her sketches and designs.

"Same. I didn't have a lot of school work so I decided to work on a present for Alya," she said.

"Oh yeah. Her birthday is next month, isn't it?"

"Yup, and she's getting the best goddamn outfit anyone could ask for," she grinned and brushed off the eraser shavings. His eyes traced over the lines her pencil had left behind and all the little notes she wrote about how to actually sew and create what was on the page. She shifted the paper so he could see it better and he smiled at her.

"You're amazing," he said. She blushed.

"T-thank you."

"Really though you're incredible. The way you handle and deal with Chloé is amazing. I was honestly acting so immature that day she was provoking us, but you were so calm," he continued.

"Oh I-I was just trying to ignore her. It was too early in the day for me to actually try and dish it out with her."

"Still, I wasn't able to do that. She really got to me that time," he admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…she always acts like we're dating or something, and I honestly only see her as a friend. Plus the way she talked about you was so rude. It's not unbelievable that kissing you is enjoyable. I would think people would be more shocked hearing kissing you was unenjoyable," he rambled. Marinette blushed deeper.

"Y-you think so?" She stuttered. He blushed himself and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. You…it's like…um, I'm p-positive other people wanna kiss you…too," he stammered.

"You…want to kiss me?" She asked and subtly leaned closer. He turned beet red when she brushed her fingers over his. Adrien scratched the back of his neck, and laughed nervously.

"Um, d-did I say that?"

"Well you said that other people want to kiss me too…which implies that you want to kiss me," she explained.

"Oh…"

"So…do you?" She asked. He was silent and was anxiously staring at where her pale skin touched his tan fingers.

"I mean you told me that you wanted to before…" she reminded him. His eyes connected with hers.

"Do you still want to?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He was about to lean in and do it when he heard footsteps and loud grumbling. The blond quickly dashed back to his seat and sat down just as Ms. Mendeleiev stepped in. Her shirt, pants, and lab coat were all stained with coffee. She was furiously rubbing at the fabric with a paper towel before looking up at the two students.

"Can I trust you two to stay put while I go home to change clothes? I might take a while, but ugh," she barked. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and then to their disgruntled teacher.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another part…soonish


	4. This friggin Chloé fic goddamn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take my trash

     The moment Ms. Mendeleiev left Adrien got up and bolted over to Marinette's seat. Fortunately, or not fortunately, Mari had the same idea. The two nearly collided had they not stopped with only an inch between them. Mari was just on the verge of one step while Adrien was on the step below. The level made her height exceed his by an inch or so, but it was enough that she looked down at him and he was gazing up. She was holding her breath, and by the looks of it so was he. Adrien's shinning green eyes bore in to hers, wide and surprised as well as a little eager. His hands were at his sides as the girl in front of him completely took his breath away. It was only when she exhaled did he assume permission to breathe again.

"Hey…" he managed to speak without stumbling over his words.

"H-hey," she was not as successful.

"So…Ms. Mendeleiev…gone," he muttered. She nodded.

"Completely. No supervision," she added.

"And Mr. Damocles…"

"Not here either," her voice was barely above a whisper. They spent another minute in silence just staring at each other, wondering who had the guts to actually lean forward.

"Do you…still want to kiss me?" She asked timidly. He nodded stupidly, his jaw slack as he tried to breath properly. She just kept trying to steal it again.

"I…I wanna kiss you too," she admitted.

"I kinda want you to be the one to kiss me," he confessed. She blushed.

"L-like…initiate it?" She stuttered. He nodded again looking down at her lips and wetting his own.

"I feel a bit selfish starting all these kisses," he said and smiled a little. She giggled nervously.

"Uh…um…o-okay," she smiled back.

     Carefully, she cupped his face in her soft hands and took a deep breath. She was about to kiss Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste _wanted_ her to kiss him. Of course she was a bit slow as she leaned down, momentarily hovering over his mouth, but eventually brushing her lips over his. It was hard to believe she was actually doing this. It was harder to believe that he actually wanted her to do it. He felt her warm breath on his lower lip and raised his hands to her waist as he tilted his head to fit with hers. Her lips tasted like cinnamon and sugar, and her cheeks smelled suspiciously like frosting. He assumed she had cinnamon rolls for breakfast and had forgotten to clean her face. How endearing. When they pulled back Adrien blinked up at her and slowly smiled at her.

"Can you do that again?" He asked. She turned red.

"Uh…u-um, I-I guess," she replied. He grinned as she pulled his face back up to hers and kissed his smile away. Of course it was stubborn and stuck even when she drew back again. Although she only got so far. The moment he couldn't feel her lips anymore he gripped her arms and stopped her.

"Wait…don't leave yet," he pleaded.

     Marinette bit her bottom lip and then released it to kiss him again. This time his arms were around her waist, holding her close as she continued their kiss. It was only when he kissed her back did she realize what type of kissing he wanted from her. She allowed him to hold her tight and kiss her what ever way he wanted to. And so he did. His lips gently kneading against hers in a slow and maddening pace. Once he hinted at nipping her lip she realized just how badly she wanted him to. He didn't pull back for a long time, yet he didn't progress much either. His lips stayed chaste and dry as he kissed her and affectionately rubbed his thumb against her waist. He found it odd to be reaching up instead of down to kiss her, but it was still pleasant enough for him to keep going. When he did pull back she was breathing heavy with her hands twisted in his hair.

"I love you," she breathed. He blinked at her with wide eyes. Wait, what? She realized her mistake the moment it left her lips. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she turned embarrassingly red.

"I-I mean n-not that! N-no t-that-I didn't-I-I'm sorry! Crap!" She stuttered and pulled her hands away from him like he was boiling water. Adrien honestly didn't know how to reply. On one hand he still wasn't sure where he stood with Ladybug and whether or not he actually gave up on her yet, but on the other hand his really adorable, really fun to make out with, classmate had just told him she loves him. He tried to remember the last time he heard those words from someone other than a fan. It felt good to hear it. She stood there nervously shifting her weight and avoiding his eyes as he stared up at her.

"Uh…I-I'm really sorry," she murmured. Adrien couldn't explain his next action. He really had no idea why he was laughing, or what he was laughing at. All he could think was _why on earth is she apologizing for that?_ Before he knew it he was in a fit of giggles and red in the face as she slowly persuaded herself to finally look at him again.

"A-are you okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sorry, it's just…I don't know what it is," he said before laughing again.

"I guess you're just really cute," he giggled and grinned at her. She turned even redder.

"Uhm c-cute?"

"So very cute," he confirmed and stepped up on her step so he was taller as usual. She backed up until her butt hit the desk and she gripped the edge. He smiled sweetly down at her with pink cheeks. She's never seen such an innocent sight in her life.

"I…I really liked hearing you say that. Even if you don't really feel that way, could you possibly…say it again?" He requested turning pinker. Marinette's eyes softened, but her face remained a brilliant shade of red.

"I…I love you," she murmured. A grin slowly spread across his face.

"And…um…I-I mean it," she confessed. Surprise settled over his face. Wait, someone actually loved him? He had his doubts about his father, and if Ladybug loved him showing it was a lot different than hearing it.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Y-yes."

"Can you say it again…please?" He nearly begged. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. Electric green looked back wide and bright and waiting.

"I love you so much, Adrien Agreste," she spoke without hesitation or a stutter. The pure bliss and happiness that bleed through his smile and his eyes filled her with joy as well. She was pleasantly surprised by how her words had such an effect on him. 

     Adrien suddenly leaned down to kiss her again. His lips were incessant and loving as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She settled her hands over his elbows and glided up his arms until they found their way in his hair again. The lack of space between them was Adrien's way of telling her just how good those words made him feel. All he wanted was to let her know how much she helped him just now. He didn't even know he needed that. She accepted his endless amount of kisses as she gently ran her fingers through his hair and lead her hands down to cup his face. This time when they broke apart Adrien was the one out of breath.

"I love you too," he blurted looking at her with the most adorable puppy-dog eyes. She blinked and turned red again. 

"You…"

"I love you…too. I love you," he said while catching his breath. How had he not noticed it before? She hadn't been able to escape his thoughts for nearly a month now, and kissing her felt so right. Marinette was adorable, and kind, and clumsy, and a little selfish at times, but overall she was what he loved. She was brave, but flawed. He absolutely loved that.

"I love you too so much," he murmured and leaned down again. Just as she accepted his lips she felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was too busy trying to kiss her that when she got distracted he merely kissed down the side of her neck sweetly. Curiously, she took his phone out of his pocket and frowned at the notification with Chloé's name on it.

"What is it?" He murmured as he kissed her jaw.

"Another snapchat from Chloé," she told him. He groaned and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Goddamn," he sighed.

     Marinette sighed as well and swiped to read what she had sent. It was a picture of the food she was eating with the caption _I miss you_ accompanied by a crying emoji face. Marinette rolled her eyes and suddenly gasped when he nipped at her collar bone and resumed his lips against her neck. The girl noticed a difference in the way his mouth moved on her skin this time. So far he had been exceptionally saliva free in their kissing endeavors, yet she couldn't help but feel his tongue slide over her flesh. She hummed in approval and curled her free hand in his hair again. 

     A brilliant idea crossed her mind while he continued to progress and suck at her soft skin. She held out his phone and positioned the front facing camera in the perfect position to capture what exactly was happening. Marinette was smiling and holding up a peace sign with her arm around him and he was honestly really close to creating a hickey. She took a picture just as his tongue darted out to lick her clavicle and she giggled at the perfection of the picture. Adrien, of course, was still too distracted to pay attention to her saving the picture and adding a caption. _I'm sure he misses you too_ , was typed out just below his chin in the photo with a heart emoji. She grinned at her genius and sent it before tucking his phone back in his pocket and bringing his head back up to kiss his lips.

     After that his phone was constantly buzzing for the duration of their make out session. It was annoying Marinette, but Adrien barely hardest noticed with his tongue venturing in to her mouth. Soon enough he hoisted her on to the desk and kissed her with desperate and needy lips, but was interrupted when she started to laugh.

"What's so funny? Did I do it wrong?" He asked. She shook her head still giggling.

"Your phone has been going off this entire time," she informed him.

"Oh." He reached in and pulled it out only to find a dozen texts, four missed calls, and twenty snapchats all from Chloé.

"Holy crap, what's her deal?" He grumbled as he read the texts. None of them made much sense to him, and her snaps didn't either.

"You didn't respond to her snap, did you?" He asked. Marinette giggled guiltily. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Crap, you did." She nodded.

"What did you send?" He demanded to know. She tapped through his phone and in to his photos before showing him the most recent once she saved.

"That one," she replied. Adrien blushed furiously at the photo. Her cute smiling face contrasted heavily against the hint of his tongue pressed against her throat. That would drive Chloé mad.

"J-Jesus Christ, Mari," he muttered, unable to tell if he was upset about Chloé seeing it or surprised by how much he liked the photo. She giggled again. Nevermind, itwas definitely because he really liked the photo. Just then Chloé called again, her name in big letters across his screen. Before he could answer it, Marinette plucked it from his hand and answered it for him.

"Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO TIRED


	5. I like how y'all respond to the titles of these chapters lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari realizes her savagery. She is unimpressed w/herself.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng-"

"Present," Mari interrupted with a prideful smile on her face. Adrien could barely register what was happening anymore.

"Ugh! Give the phone to Adrien! I need to speak to him!" Chloé demanded over the phone. Mari hummed and fixed Adrien's collar.

"He's busy right now, but I can take a message," she replied and looked up at him. The blond was unbelievably red. She wasn't wrong. He was rather busy standing between Mari's open legs before Chloé called.

"You little cow! Ugh! You staged that picture didn't you! There's no way you guys are actually…ew like he'd be interested in you that way!" Chloé rambled while Marinette looked from his green eyes to his lips that were pink from all the kissing they had done.

"You're so right, Chloé. There's no way Adrien actually kissed me. You're a genius," she replied sarcastically. Adrien furrowed his brow, but was surprised to feel her lips lightly brush against his.

"Don't get smart with me! The next time I see your grimy hands on my Adrikins I'll-"

"Mmm…okay," Marinette cut her off again and tilted her head to fit with Adrien's. As much as he didn't want to get involved with the drama, was he really going to let Chloé ruin his chance to kiss Marinette again? He decided he wasn't, and slipped his hands over her hips before kissing her back.

"W-what are you doing? Stop it! I'll call daddy a-and he'll call the principal! Mr. Damocles will expel both of you! Stop it right now!" Chloé shrieked on the other end. Marinette giggled and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

"You do that, Chloé," she murmured and ducked down to kiss at his neck. The girl decided she didn't want to listen to Chloé scream any more and handed the phone to Adrien as she pressed kiss after kiss to his jaw.

"Uh, hello?" Adrien spoke, still a little dazed from Marinette's kisses.

"Adrien! What the hell are you doing?" Chloé hissed. It was hard to focus on anything but Marinette's warm soft lips trailing down to his clavicle.

"Um…I dunno," he mumbled with one hand still over her hip.

"You don't know! What does that mean!"

"Uh…well I'm standing in front of Mari and she's kissing my neck," he told her truthfully. He clenched his teeth when she nipped at his skin and dragged her tongue back up to his jaw.

"Get her off before daddy calls Mr. Damocles!" She ordered.

"Gee um I dunno. It's not really up to me," he replied.

"What?"

"Like, I can't really make her stop. I honestly feel like jelly right now," he confessed. Marinette giggled and pressed wetter kisses to his neck.

"Really…really hot jelly," he hummed without realizing it and biting his lower lip. She bit him hard, pleased to hear him gasp and tighten his grip on her hip.

"Adrien? W-what's going on? Stop it!"

"Sorry, Chlo. I-I gotta go," he stuttered.

"Adrien Agreste, you better not-" Mari took the phone from him and held it to her ear.

"-hang up on me because if you do I'll tell your father you've been messing around with some girl!"

"This girl has a name, y'know," Mari said and kissed Adrien's jaw.

"Give the phone back to Adrien! I don't wanna talk to you!" She screamed.

"Adrien is really busy right now, but I'd be more than happy to take a message," she hummed and settled her hand over his chest.

"Ugh! You're totally taking advantage of him! He's a boy, he only thinks with his d-"

"Okay, I'll make sure to get your message to him. Bye now," she dismissed before hanging up. Adrien was just starting to get over the spell she had put over him when she put his phone back in his pocket.

"Wait…what?" He was completely confused. Marinette giggled.

"Way to be completely honest with her," she teased and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't think," he replied.

"Did I really make you feel like hot jelly?" She asked. He nodded.

"I really couldn't think…I'm struggling to think right now," he admitted.

"Oh? That's good to know," she murmured and leaned in to kiss his lips again. Just as he was about to kiss her back she suddenly pushed him back and hopped off the desk.

"I hear Ms. Mendeleiev! Sit in your seat!" She whisper-yelled as she darted to her own seat. Ms. Mendeleiev? Oh right, they were in detention. He had almost completely forgotten.

"Adrien! Move!" She hissed and nudged him towards his seat. 

     He quickly darted to his seat when he heard the familiar click of shoes coming up the stairs. Marinette was already shuffling through her work before Ms. Mendeleiev walked in with a clean outfit. It didn't vary much from her previous combination of clothes, but at least they weren't coffee stained. The teacher paused when she entered and looked between the two students. She gave them a suspicious look and walked back to her desk. Adrien felt like his heart was racing, pounding against his chest, as he watched the skeptical expression on his teachers face. They were all unbelievably silent…until Adrien's phone went off again. The blond froze and Mari rolled her eyes. Probably another call from Chloé.

"Don't just sit there. Either answer it or turn it off," Mendeleiev nagged.

     Adrien nodded and looked at the caller ID. He didn't hesitate to immediately decline the call when he saw Chloé's name plastered on the front of his phone. When he put his phone away it immediately started to ring again. He denied the call and decided to turn off his phone for good. Mari couldn't help but giggle and return to her designs. Adrien turned back at the sound of her sweet laughter and smiled. Her blue eyes connected to green and she smiled back before returning her attention to her design. Adrien on the other hand couldn't bring himself to look away from her. 

     She was as beautiful as ever. Her face was relaxed excluding her lip caught between her teeth. He could tell she was concentrating on her design and putting in all her effort and he adored watching her work. Marinette's hair messy from their previous activities, but it wasn't too noticeable. Plus it was extremely cute. She was extremely cute. He wanted to tell her that all the time and see how red he could make her just by saying it. Of course it wouldn't take much, but he wanted to torture her with the most cheesy and sweet compliments he could think of. He sighed and grinned to himself. He was hopeless when it came to her for some reason. Whenever he complimented Ladybug she never took him seriously, but when he complimented Marinette she didn't know what to do with herself. He loved watching her stumble over her words until they kissed, and he loved how her confidence shined through their kisses.

     Marinette suddenly looked at him to find he was already staring and blushed. Had he been watching her this whole time? Did she embarrass herself somehow like she usually does? What was he thinking right now? She had so many insecure questions in place, but when he chuckled at her panicked face she relaxed a little. He was grinning like an idiot as he looked up at her. She mustered a smile and tried to turn back to her designs, but she couldn't focus knowing he was watching her so intently. Again she looked up and again their eyes met. The girl took a moment to examine the boy's face as best she could from her distance. He looked happy, fascinated even, and relaxed as if she was the most celestial think he's ever seen. It made her blush deepen.

"Stop with the goo-goo eyes you two and focus on your work!" Mendeleiev snapped. Adrien sighed and finally looked away, but not before lingering his gaze and smiling at her again. Marinette stared at her desk with bright red cheeks. He had seriously looked so disappointed holy crap.

"Ugh…you two are like love-sick puppies."

 

* * *

 

"Okay. You two may leave now. I don't want to see both of you messing around outside of my classroom again, you hear?" Mendeleiev scolded. Adrien and Marinette nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," Adrien replied while Marinette remained silent. 

     The girl was too busy deep in realization at to what she had done earlier. She really took a photo of Adrien kissing her neck…and then sent it to Chloé…and then she made out with his neck while they were on the phone with her? What has gotten in to her?!? That was absolutely crazy. Adrien must think she's out of her mind for pulling a stunt like that. Not even she could explain her actions except for the fact that she was under the influence of Adrien's lips. The same lips that said she made him feel like hot jelly. She did that.

"Hey…do you wanna walk out together?" Adrien spoke. Marinette jumped in surprise. She wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing and realized she was just standing and staring at her desk. The same deep red color invaded her face again as she face him with her hand over her heart.

"Crap, I-I didn't see you there," she said trying to calm herself down. He smiled shyly.

"It's okay. Sorry if I scared you," he apologized. She shook her head.

"N-no! It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong," she assured him. He nodded.

"Well…um, I was kind of wondering if…maybe you'd like to uh…geez this is hard," he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Something caught Marinette's gaze when he lifted his arm and she examined the seam of his white shirt that was usually covered by his arm. She reached for the material and easily pushed her finger halfway up the shirt. Just as she suspected.

"You have a hole in your shirt," she informed him.

"Huh?" He looked down and she showed him how she could fit two fingers through the side seam of his shirt.

"Why don't you come of to my house and I'll stitch this up for you real fast. It won't even take ten minutes," she promised. He took a moment to process the information she gave him and smiled.

"Yes please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this fic is going. Probably more make outs :^)


	6. Idk how steamy to get w this story it's unrated

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Marinette announced as she walked in to the bakery with Adrien trailing behind her.

"Welcome home! Oh, hello Adrien," her father greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Dupain-Cheng," Adrien replied with a smile.

"Where's mom?" Mari asked.

"She's upstairs making new orders online," her dad told her. She nodded. That made sense. The Internet was better upstairs.

"Okay. Adrien's shirt has a hole in it, so I'm gonna fix it for him really quick. We won't be long," she said as she lead Adrien upstairs. Tom nodded and smiled at the two kids as they left the bakery and disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey mom," Mari greeted.

"Welcome home sweetie…and Adrien?" She questioned watching the blond enter after her daughter.

"He's got a rip in his shirt. So I'm gonna fix it for him really quick, we won't be long," she promised. Her mother nodded while the two kids walked up the stairs to Mari's room.

"Don't have too much fun," she teased. Mari turned red and glared at her mother.

"Mom!" She said through clenched teeth. 

     Sabine giggled and waved her hand to usher them forward. Mari shook her head and opened the trap door. Before Adrien looked away Sabine winked at him, causing him to turn red as well. He quickly followed after Marinette and felt the nerves settle inside him. He was alone with Marinette in her room. They were alone…together…in a a closed of room and…there were pictures of him all over her wall? He blinked at the cut out magazine pages plastered on her walls and blushed deeper. Crap, she really liked him. This was the most embarrassing as well as flattering and endearing event he has ever encountered. Embarrassing for him because he cringed at the sight of his modeling pictures.

"Uh, you can take off just your outer shirt, and I should be able to zip it up real quick with my sewing machine," she told him when she noticed his wondering eyes. Fuck. She forgot about her shrine…which was her entire room. She turned red again and he took off his shirt before handing it to her. Mari was silent as she got up to pull out her sewing machine and plugged it in. She tried to thread the bobbin over and over again, but it just wouldn't work. So she tried to find another white bobbin, but there was no luck.

"Ugh…I'm gonna have to do this by hand. I'm all out of white threaded bobbins and for some reason the machine is being stubborn and won't wind up a new one for me," she explained.

"Uh, o-okay. I can wait a little longer," he replied.

"Sorry. If you need to be somewhere soon you can just leave it here and I'll bring it to you tomorrow at school," she told him.

"I'm fine. I have no where to be but here. Besides, I'd rather spend some time with you anyways," he replied. She looked up at him from the machine and found herself blushing again. Damn her nerves. She laughed nervously and shifted her weight.

"Y-you're too sweet," she stuttered. He smiled back and watched as she pulled out a needle and a spool of thread.

     The two teens settled on Marinette's floor sitting across from each other. Adrien watched her work intently while Marinette let herself doze off while she worked. She's repaired hundreds of seems by hand before, so it was second nature by now. Her nimble fingers worked so intricately with the needle and threat, and Adrien was on edge the whole time. From speed she was working at he was worried she would stab herself with the metal stick. It was bound to happen, right? Expect it didn't. By the time she was finished she didn't even nick herself. Instead she stuck it back in her pin cushion and held up the garment. She smiled at her handy work and handed it back to Adrien.

"Here you go. Good as new," she announced. He grinned and examined the spot she fixed.

"You're amazing. Really," he told her. She blushed and played with the tip of one of her pigtails.

"I-It's nothing really," she replied humbly.

"I owe you one, Mari. Anything you want, I'm you're guy," he said. She felt her heart hammer at her chest.

"Hmm…anything?" She spoke. Her tone contradicted how nervous she actually felt. He nodded, a flirtatious grin playing at his lips as his eyes darted down to hers.

"Anything at all," he confirmed.

     Before she knew it she was leaning closer to him. She didn't know what had gotten in to her lately. A month ago she could only dream about kissing Adrien Agreste, and now she couldn't stop. He was a magnet to her, and she was in no position to resist. She leaned over on her hands and knees, her body moving on its own, and brushed her lips against his. He immediately tried to start the kiss, and she merely smiled and then hummed before kissing him back. Adrien cupped Marinette's face and kneaded his lips with hers, picking up exactly where they had left off in the classroom.

     She breathed against his bottom lip and took it lightly between her teeth as she felt him pull her hair ties out. His hand dug through her free hair as he craved to have her closer. As if she could read his mind, she boldly crawled closer and settled in his lap with his waist snug between her thighs. Adrien allowed one of his hands on the small of her back and no where lower. He was still a gentleman, and no matter how she was sitting on him he refused to assume consent to anything other than kissing. She sigh against his lips and cupped his face for more control.

"I really like kissing you," she confessed through a whisper. His stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. Damn this girl was killing him.

"I-I like you kissing too…um…" he shook his head and tried to figure out what the hell he wanted to say.

"I mean…k-kissing you I like a lot? No…uh-" he stopped trying to think when she laughed. Her laugh was infectious and made him feel light and happy whenever he heard it.

"Did you mean…I really like kissing you too?" She asked and pressed her forehead against his. He nodded.

"Good," she murmured and leaned in again. 

     Adrien's hands gripped her waist as he kissed her back and tried to stay calm with her on top of him so intimately. Not that he was complaining, but he had no idea where this was going. Marinette was just as clueless. The only other kiss she's shared was with Chat, and that's when he was under the spell of an akuma. So her experience with kissing was as much as his, but so far neither of them felt like they were doing a bad job…until they added some tongue. 

"Mmph!" Marinette pulled back the moment she felt his tongue shove against hers and wiped the spit from her mouth. Adrien was bright red when he realized he had probably gone a little too far.

"Too much?" He asked. She nodded.

"J-just a little…but we can try again," she answered. He nodded and they both leaned in again. Maybe they were both a little too eager, because both of them smashed nose first into each other's faces.

"Crap!" Adrien groaned as he rubbed at his nose.

"I-I'm so sorry," she muttered. Her voice sounded nasally from comforting her own nose injury. He chuckled.

"We're just a couple of beginners, aren't we?" He teased. She giggled.

"Most definitely. Let's go a bit slower this time," she suggested. He nodded and took his time to lean closer before their lips met again. After a couple of open mouthed kisses he ventured his tongue past his mouth and in to hers. She made a small noise before pulling back again.  
"Too much again?" He asked.  
"No just…a little too forward? I dunno. You weren't shoving it in like last time, but maybe a bit calmer…even slower?" She told him. 

     He nodded again, eager to please and leaned in again. They slowed it down a lot. Even the kisses without tongue were so very slow, but when he finally did introduce his tongue again it was ten times better. She hummed with delight and gently pressed her tongue with his once they got in to a rhythm. Adrien's hand on her lower back subconsciously pushed her forward, eliminating the space between their bellies and sending shivers up Marinette's spine. She dug her fingers in his hair, and their lips slightly picked up speed. Mari only wanted more. Every push of his tongue and taste of his mouth tempted her to take more and more from him until…clack.

"Ow!" Mari flinched and accidentally bumped his head.

"Crap…are you okay?" Adrien asked while catching his breath. Marinette nodded. Their teeth had clacked together once, and it surprised her enough to make her head hit his.

"Are you? I'm so sorry," she apologized. He smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he assured her. She sighed.

"We really suck at this," she said. He laughed and she laughed with him.

"Well, the only way to get better is to practice," he murmured.

"That's very true," she replied and leaned in yet again. 

     He accepted her kisses as always and held her tighter against his body. Adrien almost desperately kissed her back and grabbed at the fabric covering her waist. He was about to push in his tongue again when the trap door suddenly swung open and the two teens whipped their heads over to see Sabine holding up a phone. She didn't appear to be phased by the sight of her daughter sitting on a boy's lap whom she was obviously making out with. Instead she wore a pleased smile and held out the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone screaming on the phone for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't update again until Friday…maybe Sunday :^)


	7. I wrote the last chapter in like an hour idk how long this will take. Weeks

"Please stop shouting," Marinette begged holding the phone upside down at her mouth so her ears wouldn't explode.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SHOUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO FIND OUT VIA CHLOÉ'S INSTAGRAM THAT YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH ADRIEN IN DETENTION!" Alya screamed from the other line. Marinette signed an rolled her eyes.

"Wait, did Chloé really post that photo?" Adrien asked feeling a bit nervous. Mari shrugged, but Alya was more than happy to reply.

"IT'S NOT UP THERE ANY MORE! NOT AFTER I WAS THROUGH WITH HER! BUT YEAH SHE POSTED IT AND I TRACKED HER DOWN AND FORCED HER TO TAKE IT DOWN. GODDAMN THAT WAS A CHEEKY FUCKING SELFIE, MARI!" Alya continued to shout.

"It really was," Adrien muttered not wanting to give away just how much he liked the photo. Marinette blushed.

"I-I dunno why I did it, okay? I know it was stupid," she replied.

"YEAH REALLY STUPID!"

"Eh, there's stupider things," Adrien added.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AGRESTE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS MAKING OUT WITH HER NECK! DON'T THINK I DIDN'T CATCH THAT SLIVER OF TONGUE BECAUSE I FUCKING DID YOU THIRSTY HEATHEN!" Alya scolded. Now Adrien was blushing as well.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was going to post the photo. Ugh, she'll probably use it as evidence to get us in to even more trouble-"

"Nope!" Alya interrupted without screaming for once.

"No?"

"Nu-uh! I made her delete it from her phone completely," she assured them.

"How did you do that? Chloé never listens to people!" Adrien asked.

"Ha! Who said anything about listening? I pulled a Mari and totally decked her phone."

"Hey!" Mari protested.

"Pulling a Mari?" Adrien questioned.

"Marinette steals everyone's phones. She's stolen mine, and Chloé's, and she even-"

"Shut up!" Marinette shouted turning red. Alya laughed on the other line.

"Mari you crack me up."

"Ugh! Is this the only reason you called or is there something else," she demanded to know.

"Oh, Nino says congrats, but other than that no I've got nothing," Alya responded. Mari sighed.

"Okay…"

"Where are you two?" Alya asked.

"You called my home phone," Marinette reminded her.

"Yeah, but like where in your home?"

"Uh…m-my home," Marinette stuttered. If she told Alya they were in her room…oh boy.

"Filthy teens. You guys are in your room aren't you? Alone?"

"N-no, we're-"

"Your mom already told me. Y'all are nasty."

"W-we weren't doing anything like that," she lied. They were doing a lot of things like that. Adrien picked up on her lie as an idea sparked in his brain.

"Uh-huh. Sure you weren't. I'm curious, which one is gonna come first the wedding or the baby?" Alya teased. Mari turned red when Adrien reached for the phone and turned it off speaker. When he handed it back to her and held it to her ear she gave him a peculiar look.

"I was just curious because y'know usually the wedding comes first, but if you two wanna get started on the baby that's your choice," Alya continued. Mari snapped her attention back to her friend and turned even more red.

"S-shut up, we're not having sex or anything," she murmured the last part. Adrien chuckled and pushed her hair away from her neck.

"Mm-hmm. I'm sure your virginity is 100% intact," Alya replied sarcastically. Mari opened her mouth to speak but instead squeaked when she felt Adrien's lips against her neck.

"What was that?" Alya laughed.

"U-um…I almost fell off my bed," Mari lied again while Adrien snaked his arm around her waist and continued to kiss her skin.

"Oh, so you guys were making out on your bed? That's scandalous, Mari," Alya continued relentlessly.

"N-no! I mean um I almost fell out of my chair. I-I was using my sewing machine to fix Adrien's s-shirt," she said. Mari could feel Adrien smirk against her skin before pressing more and more kisses.

"So he's shirtless?"

"No! He has two shirts! You know this!" Mari snapped. Alya laughed on the other line while Adrien darted out his tongue. Mari gasped and her hand shot up to his hair while his mouth got increasingly wet with every second.

"Mari? Are you okay?" Alya asked sounding a little concerned.

"I-I'm fine…it was just…I was cleaning up my sewing stuff a-and I almost pricked my finger," she murmured while the boy sucked and licked her skin mercilessly. Her fingers gripped and released his hair like she was petting him and sighed when he pulled her closer.

"Okay…uh, Adrien's been pretty quiet. What's he doing?" Alya inquired suspiciously.

"I took the call off speaker because you were harassing me and saying things you shouldn't," Marinette quipped. Adrien chuckled.

"Well I just heard him laugh. Is he close to you?"

"Uh…yes. He's sitting next to me," she replied. Adrien carefully guided her upper body back and lowered her until she was flat on the floor. She looked up at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. He smirked at her and resumed his lips on her throat.

"What's he doing?" Alya pressed on.

"H-he's sitting. What else? D-Do you think he's tap dancing?" Mari snarked and bit her lip as he caged her with his arms and legs.

"I dunno. He could be trying to make out with you. I wouldn't be surprised after that snapchat," she muttered. Mari opened her mouth to speak just as Adrien bit her clavicle and she let out a yelp. As soon as the noise left her lips she smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Marinette? What is going on? I demand to know," Alya ordered. Marinette tried to answer, but Adrien was quick to take the phone from her hand and lean down to kiss her on the lips. It was short and sweet, but he pulled back to speak in to the phone.

"Sorry. There's a baking emergency in the bakery. We'll call you back soom," he said before hanging up and grinning down at Marinette. 

     She gapped up at him with terribly red cheeks as he set down the phone and lowered himself closer to her. He had a forearm and either side of her head as he leaned down to kiss her open mouth. The way he kissed her made her feel warm, yet out of control at the same time. There was a feral behavior to his movements. His incessant lips, and over powering position sent shivers up her spine. No matter how much she wanted to smack him for putting her through that, she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck instead. She devoured his lips like a piece of meat and sighed when he pulled away to breath.

"What…was that about?" She huffed. He grinned.

"Payback," he whispered. She groaned and pushed him off until he rolled over on the floor laughing.

"You're an ass. The whole time Alya was teasing me and you weren't helping!" she pouted. He laughed again and turned over again to crawl closer to her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Yes you could. Don't give me that," she replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well that's what you get for making me talk to Chloé on the phone while I couldn't think straight."

"From what I remember you said you couldn't think at all," she teased and traced her finger along the collar of his black shirt. The one red and pink spots on his neck had turned a deeper hue teetering towards purple. It seemed she left more of a mark she intended.

"Not when you're kissing me," he smirked as his eyes darted to similar marks starting to bloom on her own neck.

"How sappy."

"You make me feel sappy."

"I thought I made you feel like hot jelly," she spoke softly and inched closer. He laughed and looked to her lips.

"That too," he murmured and lightly ran his fingers over her knee.

"What else do I make you feel like?"

     In all honesty she made him feel things he's never felt before. Sure he loved Ladybug, but for some reason he was so tempted by Marinette that he couldn't resist a taste. At least he told himself it was a taste, but it quickly turned in to an entire five-coarse gourmet meal. She had a flavor he never wanted to stop tasting and experiencing for a long as he could. Her lips filled him with warmth, and her voice filled him with excitement. The way she kissed him made him feel loved in a way that he knew he loved her back. Adrien smirked.

"You make me feel like ice cream. Slowly melting and begging to be licked," he said in a low voice as he leaned closer to her. She blushed.

"A-are you begging me to lick you now?" She questioned. He wetted his lips before glancing down at hers.

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How thirsty is Adrien? Very


	8. Chloé surprisingly hasn't shown up in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am is still writing this?

"M-Marinette! Stop!" Adrien squealed.

"This is what you asked for," she sang and continued to lick his face and ear. He was a laughing screaming mess underneath her as she mercilessly tickled and licked him.

"N-not like this! Jesus Christ!" He grinned. Marinette giggled.

"That's what you get for having such a dirty mind!" She said. 

     He held on to her wrists to try and get her to stop as he turned his head and connected his lips with hers. She was too strong for him to stop her by force, but after he started to kiss her she lightened up. A grin spread across her face as she accepted his kisses and even kissed him back. Adrien chuckled and then released her wrist to cradle her face and bring her closer. Marinette pulled back with a smile.

"Don't try and distract me. I still need to punish you," she told him in a playful yet innocent tone of voice. Adrien looked up at her with lidded eyes as his grin turned in to a mischievous smirk.

"Give me your worse," he murmured and reached up to kiss her again. She tried to tickle him again to stop him, but he had taken advantage of her distraction and held her hands to the sides before intertwining their fingers. Marinette made a small noise of protest before she started to fall in to the kiss and softened her grip.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" she breathed and kissed him again.

     Adrien smiled against her lips briefly before kissing her back. He let go of one of her hands to cup her face again and bring her even closer. His head felt hazy the more he kissed her until he realized he was lazily and desperately kneading his lips in to hers. She could feel the spit on the sides of her mouth, and it made her smile before she reintroduced her tongue to his. He grinned and of course accepted her advance as he let go of her other hand to rest on her waist. The blond was eager to taste more of her and feel every inch of her mouth. She was starting to feel more and more like a drug to him, and it was incredibly addicting. Mari giggled when she felt his hand on her body and teased him by softly biting and tugging on his lower lip. A low moan escaped his mouth and Marinette blushed.

"Did…w-was that…?" She was stuttering and stammering. Had he moaned before? She couldn't remember. Anyways, it was kinda hot.

"Huh?" He hadn't even realized what he was doing to her.

"Did you moan?" She asked. He blushed.

"I-I dunno, did I?" He responded. Marinette giggled nervously.

"Had I known you were so in to this I would've sat down on you," she teased.

"Would you?" He asked. Marinette turned bright red. Crap.

"I…um…d-do you want me to?" She murmured. 

     He nodded and bit his lower lip. She nodded in response and then slowly let her knees sink her down to the ground. Her heart was racing as she let her weight settle on his hips and sat up to look down at him. Adrien couldn't tell if he was more aroused or nervous by this new experimentation that we're going through. His eyes couldn't help but scan her up and down. She was cute as ever, and with her blazer absent it was easier to see her hips and bust. Almost too easy. He started to reach for her figure without thinking, but quickly stopped himself before looking up at her eyes.

"May I?" He inquired. Marinette nodded shyly, and held her fist over her mouth shyly as his hands settled over her hips. Adrien has never touched someone like this. He's never been in this position with someone like this. He had no idea what to do.

"Um…y-you can…feel more," she stuttered. Adrien nodded and took a shaky breath before letting his hands glide up to her waist and then back down to her hips. She shifted her weight and pushed her hips forward a little and bit her lip when Adrien fought back another moan under her.

"You can go lower too," she added dropping her hand from her mouth to her chest.

"Lower?"

"Legs," she murmured.

"Oh…" he allowed his hands to follow her directions and feel her thighs which trapped his waist to the floor.

"Legs," he breathed. Hers were strong and beautiful. He could feel the muscles under her jeans and it only turned him on more.

"Legs…" he sighed and brought his hands back to her hips.

"You can still touch more," she almost whispered. His eyes connected to hers and he found himself confused once again.

"Um…I'm not quite sure what you mean," he confessed. Marinette took his hands and guided them past her hips and over her ass. Adrien's eyes widened and his face got even redder. Mari looked away out of embarrassment. Crap. He didn't want that, did he? She was surprised nonetheless to feel him move his hands and lightly squeeze her jean-clad flesh. The girl squeaked and held her hand over her mouth again.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't-" Adrien was about to pull away, but Marinette kept his hands in place.

"It's okay…you just took me by surprise," she assured him.

"O-okay…"

"You can do it again," she said. Adrien cautiously squeezed her butt once again. His face felt embarrassingly hot. He shifted under her and she moved her hand to his waist to steady herself.

"Does it feel good?" He asked curiously. She shrugged.

"I'm…definitely feeling something…but I dunno if it's just from…that," she replied. He nodded.

"Uh…c-can I touch mor-"

"Yes," Marinette answered a little too fast. He chuckled nervously and moved his hands up her body until he reached under her breasts.

"Are you sure?" He asked again to make sure. She nodded vigorously.

"I'm sure," she confirmed. 

     Just as he was about to cup her breasts the trap door swung open with a bang. Marinette squealed as Alya's head popped up in time to watch her scramble off of Adrien. The blond sat up red-faced with wide eyes. Holy shit.

"A baking emergency, huh? Well you're definitely getting familiar with those muffins, aren't you Agreste?" Alya said smugly as she leaned her elbow on the floor from her spot on the stairs.

"I-it's not what you think, I-"

"Alya don't scare me like that!" Mari cried. Alya laughed.

"You two are hilarious. C'mon, let's get you guys some fresh air before your teenage hormones suffocate each other," she said waving them to the door.

"Huh?"

"Outside. Now," Alya repeated in a firm mom voice.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so Chloé is complaining to her dad about how I stole her phone and whatever. Now the police is like after me or whatever, but Sabrina and I are actually kinda cool so I persuaded her to totally hold back her dad. He loves me anyways. My mom always gives him free food when he's at the hotel or where ever that brat lives. Anyways, I came here because you guys aren't convincing at all. I'm not about to become an aunt so I've decided to help you two horn dogs."

"Um…" Adrien and Marinette looked confusingly at each other and then back at Alya. Her little…speech/monologue thing had kind of thrown them off, but when they arrived at the drug store they both understood what she meant.

"You guys probably how no protection whatsoever, huh?" Alya said as they walked in to the store.

"Protection?" Adrien asked. Alya nodded.

"Yes, you idiot. Protection."

"Um…I-I'm on birth control…oral contraceptive," Mari spoke up shyly.

"Good! I'm glad at least one of you know what I'm talking about," she replied as they followed her down one of the isles. She stopped in front of the isle of condoms, but Adrien was still clueless. He wasn't exactly keen on sexual education due to his private schooling mainly focusing on more of the hard sciences than the social sciences. His health curriculum was basically how to maintain a healthy diet and stay fit.

"What are these?" He asked. Alya sighed.

"Mari, why don't you go check out the lube. Mr. Grabby hands here needs a talk," she urged. Marinette and Adrien both turned bright red. She didn't hesitate to scamper over to the next isle. Alya put her hand on Adrien's shoulder and looked up at him.

"So how big is your dick?"


	9. When will Chloé return from the war?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit boi waddup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I still writing this???????????????????? I don't know

"M-my…what?" Adrien was almost appalled by Alya's question has he not been so…surprised.

"Y'know. You're silly dangle. The thing hanging out between your legs. Baby gun. Whatever you wanna call it," she replied.

"I-in regards to what?"

"Just what's your size? Are you like average? Big? Small?" She elaborated.

"Why do you need to know?" He questioned.

"Listen, you like Marinette, right?"  
Adrien nodded.

"You like kissing her and getting all touchy feeling with her in the physical way, right?"

"Uh-"

"Don't you 'uh' me mister, I saw where your hands were. Nod your head yes."

He nodded again.

"Anyways. You and Marinette have some rather strong feelings for each other, and instead of stopping you I'm gonna help you," she told him.

"I still don't know what this has to do with my genitals," he said. Alya groaned.

"I really don't wanna give you the sex 101 so I'm gonna leave that to your girlfriend. Just trust me when I say you're gonna need some of these," she assured him.

"But what are-"

"They're dick gloves! You put them on your dick and it stops the baby juices from getting in Marinettes baby chamber!" She snapped.

"There she is! Get her!" Chloé's shrill voice shrieked from the opening of the store.

"Oh shit," Alya quickly grabbed one of each sized condom and handed the boxes to Adrien.

"Sorry dude, you're on your own now. Buy all of these and find out your size when you get there. I'm outie!" She bolted off away from him as the police man chased after her blowing his whistle.

"Get her! My daddy is gonna lock you up you little brat!"

"You're one to talk!" Alya called as she ran out of the store.

"Get back here!" The police man called and followed her.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked as she rushed over to Adrien.

"I don't-"

"Adrikins!" Chloé cried.

"Fuck," he looked over in time to see Chlo run over and latch on to his arm despite both of them being full.

"Oh Adrien you had me worried! You haven't answered any of my texts of phone calls or snaps and…" Chloé's gaze landed on Marinette and she glared.

"Ugh, what are you still doing with her?" She sneered. Adrien would've pulled is arm away if he hadn't been holding three boxes of condoms to his chest.

"I-I'm hanging out with her. Is that a crime?" He replied trying to pull his arm away while keeping the boxes from the ground.

"What are you two doing at a drug store…" her voice trailed off when she noticed the items in their hands. Lube and condoms??

"Oh my god," she gasped and released Adrien. He inched closer to Marinette and away from the dramatic blond.

"N-no way! You two are actually gonna have sex? I can't believe that isn't it illegal!"

"Uh…Chloé we're both sixteen. We're of age," Mari pointed out. She fumed with anger.

"My father will hear about this!" She yelled.

"Do you really wanna tell your father about your classmates potentially having sex. Just because we're getting this stuff doesn't mean we're gonna do it," Mari pointed out.

"Ugh! Don't you dare touch him, Marinette! Adrien is and always has been mine!"

"C-cut it out Chloé. No I haven't. We're just friends," Adrien stuttered. It was always stressful to stand up to his childhood friend, but she always found a new way to push his buttons.

"Adrikins, I know you don't mean that," Chloé smiled. He sighed. There was no way to get rid of her.

"Chloe!" Sabrina shouted from the door. She whipped around to see her best friend.

"What do you want Sabrina?"

"My dad got her! She's just a couple blocks away!"

"Holy shit!" Chloé bolted after her best friend as they disappeared from the drug store.

     Finally…it was silent. The drug store was quiet now without all the ruckus from Sabrina and Chloé. Plus without Alya's loud voice, Marinette and Adrien could finally hear themselves think. They looked at each other and giggled a little bit with flushed faces.

"That was odd," Mari said. Adrien nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I still have no idea what Alya was talking about," he replied as they made their way to the checkout counter.

"I know…vaguely. I-I mean I'm no expert, but I have a basic idea," she stuttered turning more red. Adrien set the stuff out for the cashier to scan.

"Good because I'm clueless. I don't even know what I'm buying or what I'm buying it for," he spoke as he pulled out his wallet.

"Well…j-just know that if it makes you uncomfortable then you d-don't need to do it," she muttered as he paid for the items and they were bagged up for them.

"Uncomfortable?" He questioned.

"It's…um hard to explain. Do you really know nothing?" She responded. He shrugged as they left the store.

"Alya said something about a baby gun and a baby pot or something I'm not sure," he answered.

"Oh…yeah what this stuff is for is so we don't…a-accidentally make a baby," Mari said. Adrien stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. She stopped too.

"Um. Did you change your mind?" She asked.

"Why on earth would we want to stop that?" He almost yelled. Mari turned bright red.

"W-what?"

"This is to stop us from making a baby?" He asked holding up the bag. Mari nodded with a very confused look on her face.

"What? Why?"

"We're too young? I dunno. I don't think my parents would approve of me getting pregnant at 16," she replied. Adrien thought for a moment.

"I guess that makes sense…but kids, Mari! They're so adorable. It would be so cool if we could have a baby," he said excitedly. Mari blinked up at him. This boy was…fucking crazy.

"Adrien…maybe you should put more consideration in to having a kid-"

"I know I know. We're too young and all, but I think I'd make a pretty good dad." A much better dad than his own. Except he didn't say that out loud. Mari couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I have to admit you would, but still. That's for the future," she assured him and reached up to touch his shoulder. Shit. Now she was doing the shoulder touch. He nodded and smiled.

"Alright…but what are we doing making a baby if we're preventing making a baby?" He asked.

"Um…" damn this was hard to explain.

"It's just fun…and sometimes people don't want to deal with a baby because it's so fun. The more fun they have without protection the more babies they have, and they can't always deal with it," she attempted to explain.

"Oh…like what type of fun?"

Shit

"Listen, Adrien, why don't we go somewhere more private for me to explain. It would be best if you were more comfortable when I tell you," Mari said. She felt so awkward, but Adrien nodded as if she was the opposite.

"Okay. Sounds good. How about my place?" He suggested.

"Oh sure. We could talk about it in-"

"My room," he finished. Mari turned bright red. His room? Where was Alya when she needed her?

"A-are you s-sure about that?" She stuttered terribly. He shrugged.

"I don't see the big deal," he replied. Right. He was clueless.

"You will," she sighed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Why don't you lead the way," she said quickly. He smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea m'lady."

     He held out his arm for Mari to take, but for some reason she had to resist the urge to slap him. Instead she blinked dumbly up at him. His…lady? Only Chat said that to her as Ladybug. It was odd hearing Adrien say the same thing. They sounded so similar…

     Eventually she accepted his arm and allowed him to lead her off down the street. She tried to push away any thoughts of Chat Noir as they walked arm in arm to Adrien's mansion.


End file.
